


the key to Baekhyun's heart

by toppopie (rokuseru)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dubious Consent, Kinky Shit, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, unhygienic things, wtf is this srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokuseru/pseuds/toppopie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chanyeol was told that his friends, Sehun and Jongin, left a surprise for him in the locker room, he didn't expect to find someone naked and cuffed to a chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the key to Baekhyun's heart

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME. OR ANYWHERE. OR AT ALL.
> 
> Not beta'd.
> 
> (i'm probably going to hell)

Chanyeol opens his locker door, a loud clank echoing in the empty hallway. It’s after school and he’s alone, carrying his red backpack and checking his phone if his Sehun or Jongin are waiting for him somewhere. Chanyeol had, unfortunately, library duty as part of his community service when he was blamed for the explosion at the chemistry lab. 

 

Generally, he doesn’t mind pushing carts of literature or putting misplaced books back in their rightful places, but Chanyeol was looking forward to something he planned to watch this afternoon. It’s already 6pm so, of course, he has already missed it. Grunting, he checks his phone again for messages from his friends but all he sees is a reminder of how late it is.

 

Figures.

 

He might as well go home. There’s an exam on history tomorrow and god knows Chanyeol hasn’t studied for it. In fact, he doesn’t even remember anything that Professor Kim has said in the past week. He grabs the history book sitting in his locker and shoves it down his back, a flicker of white flashes in the corner of his eye. 

 

His phone lights up as he zips his bag shut. His wallpaper is that of a footballer and he encodes the password to read Sehun’s message.

 

 _Ei. cant join u today. But have fun._ _;)_

 

Chanyeol thinks his best friend is a dick and he makes it a point to inform him that. 

 

_ Fuck u. _

 

Sighing, he heads toward the school doors when he hears something crunch under his feet. Stepping on a bug is probably the cherry on top of his wonderful day of failing trigonometry quizzes and doing community work. When Chanyeol looks under his shoe, however, he finds a note instead of the crushed carcass of an insect.

 

The note must’ve fallen out of his history book because he doesn’t remember seeing it when he went by his locker. He opens the folded piece of paper with his gawky fingers.

 

Chanyeol,

We left a surprise for you in the locker room

It’s been waiting for you since 5pm.

-Sehun & Nini

 

Judging from the almost illegible handwriting, Chanyeol thinks the note is written by Sehun. Why they left him a note instead of texting him, he doesn’t know. Chanyeol feels a little scared because he knows that whenever those two are together, they never come up with anything appropriate. Still, he needs to fetch whatever present is still waiting for him. He’s expecting to see a poor puppy in a cage but in reality, he’s probably getting a snake in a flimsy container.

 

The school is almost a ghost town and Chanyeol slightly regrets that he’s heading to an empty locker room at this time of the night. Ghosts don’t haunt schools right?  _ Chanyeol, you stupid twit it’s  _ always _ the schools that ghosts haunt _ . Standing outside the blown up chemistry lab, he can hear sounds of grunting and mournful howling. He’s ready to run, but Sehun and Jongin will definitely make fun of him if they found out that he was too terrified to see through their surprise. He’s in front of the steel doors and with a huff, he musters all the courage he can and opens them.

 

There’s no ghost. Or ghoul. Or a freaking white lady with long dark hair and bloodshot eyes.

 

There isn’t even a snake or a puppy.

 

What greets Chanyeol is the musky smell of sex and a person, or a naked football player to be specific. At least, Chanyeol thinks this is a person because he’s definitely seeing someone’s ass raised up, his face planted on the ground. And Chanyeol can’t forget-- or even tear his eyes away--- from the toys shoved up the quivering asshole. He has his hands tied behind his back with duct tape and a long piece of cloth and his right ankle is handcuffed to the bench, preventing him from escaping.

 

“Mmmffff!”

 

It takes Chanyeol a second to process that this, in all accounts, is  **not** normal. He drops his bag and goes over to the weeping creature. 

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“Mmmnngggh!”

 

The brown haired boy is also wearing a blindfold along with a muffler around his mouth. Chanyeol takes it upon himself to take off the latter first.

 

“Haaa--” he says, panting wildly, “f-fuck. Who’s there? Oh god, please don’t hurt me. I don’t-- fuck. Shit, I’m sorry for whatever it is I did.”

 

“Calm down!” Chanyeol almost shrieks, also sharing the panic, “Fuck, who did this to you?”

 

Chanyeol works on unknotting the blindfold, revealing the eyes of someone he’s all too familiar with.

 

“Baekhyun hyung?”

 

Baekhyun’s face is red and damp from tears, his eyes widen at the sight of seeing Chanyeol.

“Ch-Chanyeol?!” Baekhyun says, “Get me out of this, please.”

 

Chanyeol’s panic washes away and is quickly replaced with a teasing tone, “Well well well, look who needs my help now.”

 

“Fuck you Chanyeol,” Baekhyun adds spite to his words but it’s not that effective with the position he’s in, “G-get me the fuck out of here or else I’ll make your life fucking miserable.”

 

Chanyeol stops in untying the restrictions on Baekhyun’s wrist, “I don’t think you’re in any position to make any threats, hyung.” Honestly, he probably has a lot more leverage on Baekhyun now more than ever. Baekhyun probably knows it too since he stops barking at Chanyeol.

 

“Who did this to you?” The knots are really complicated and almost impossible to untangle. It seems like it was twisted and turned randomly without any thought.

 

“I-I don’t know. I was showering alone after football practice and then two guys came in and I was knocked out and fuck, I just woke up like this t-thirty minutes ago…” Baekhyun is breathing heavily now.

 

Two guys? 

 

Was this the surprise Sehun and Jongin left for him?

 

Quickly, Chanyeol takes his phone out of the pocket and dials Sehun’s number. It rings thrice before the younger one picks up.

 

“Hi Chanyeol. Having fun?” Sehun snickers and in the background, Chanyeol can hear Jongin asking what’s happening and the sound of video game gunshots.

 

“What the fuck is this, Sehun? What did you do?! This is fucking illegal!”

 

“We just gave you an opportunity to get back at him for the explosion,” Sehun distractedly says, and he can hear Jongin say, “Or finally fuck him.”

 

Chanyeol looks at his senior, completely bare and humiliated. It’s true that the wrecked chemistry lab was indeed caused by Byun Baekhyun who blamed Chanyeol the second the teacher asked who forgot to turn the gas off. Chanyeol tried to protest, but the puppy look of Baekhyun and the angry face of his teacher already told him that it would be for naught.

 

Besides, even though Baekhyun always teased him for his large ears and his height, he still couldn’t stop himself from developing a crush for the pretty bully.

 

“You fucking asshats,” Chanyeol barks, “Where the fuck did you even get these stuff?” He’s talking about the 11-inch jelly dildo and what seems to be a string of buttplugs shoved inside Baekhyun. How Chanyeol knows this, is a secret he’d like to keep hidden.

 

(Okay, he watches a lot of gay porn that includes bottoms possessing broad shoulders, a slim waist, long fingers and, a very plump derriere.)

 

“Internet, duh.”

 

Chanyeol clicks his tongue, “And where did you put the key to the handcuffs?”

 

Sehun bursts into a violent fit of laughter and the loud thud Chanyeol hears tells him that Sehun has dropped his phone.The laughter echoes and Chanyeol waits until they both finish, “In his  _ ass _ .” Jongin answers this time, snickering.

 

“What?!”

 

“Wh-what did they do?” Baekhyun whimpers.

 

The pair keeps laughing and Chanyeol resigns in getting anymore answers from them. He looks at his battered senior, eyebrows furrowing at the thought of having to explain what happened.

 

“Don’t panic,” Chanyeol tries to keep a steady voice, “but there’s a key in you right now. Inside your butt.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen at Chanyeol’s words, “What?! Get it out! What if-- what if I get infected?!”

 

“You won’t.” Chanyeol reassures him.

 

Probably.

 

“You fucking giant!” Baekhyun growls, “Get it out of me now before it disappears into god knows where!”

 

“I’ll call the hospital!” He almost dials the emergency numbers when Baekhyun screams.

 

“NO!” Panic is evident in the older man’s face, “I can’t have people finding me like this. Y-you have to get it out. Please.”

 

Chanyeol looks at the shaking man reluctantly. It would be safer to have professionals do this, but truth be told, this is probably the closest he’ll ever get to Baekhyun’s ass. So he nods, agreeing to help the older. 

 

“T-thank you,” Baekhyun whimpers. Chanyeol starts to tear the tape around Baekhyun’s hands, ripping it off the smooth skin. Baekhyun bites his lip to stop himself from howling in pain. Once he’s free from his restraints, Baekhyun uses his slender fingers to pull the dildo from his butt. The lube covering it is glistening under the cheap lights of the locker room. 

 

He tries not to stare, but he can’t help but fixate his eyes on how  _ smoothly _ the dildo is sliding out. 

 

_ At least Sehun and Jongin weren’t completely cruel _ . 

 

Chanyeol gulps as he sees Baekhyun’s hole slightly expand when the dildo is taken out. Baekhyun tries to pull the butt plug but can’t grasp the strings connecting the bulbs properly.

 

“Ch-Chanyeol… can you?” Baekhyun pleads, earning a nervous gulp from Chanyeol.

 

“O… okay.” He takes his left hand to spread one ass cheek and another hand to pinch the string that’s almost being swallowed by Baekhyun’s entrance, then he pulls. He keeps pulling even after two plugs pop out, both glimmering with the combination of lube and Baekhyun’s wet hole. They’re almost the size of ping pong balls but definitely not created for any kind of sport. Chanyeol feels his dick twitch under his pants, but he keeps pulling until all four of them are out. 

 

He tries to ignore Baekhyun’s attempt at holding back his moan. 

 

Dildo and butt plug are out. Only one more thing left.

 

The key.

 

“Shit. I have to put my fingers in, okay?”

 

Baekhyun agrees, he already knows there isn’t any other way.

 

“You have to raise your ass up.” Chanyeol inspects from behind, closing one of his eyes to focus on Baekhyun’s trembling hole. 

 

“Wh-what?! You fucking pervert!” Baekhyun shrieks, a rush of blood creeping to his cheeks.

 

“I can’t fish it out if you lay down! Please, just kneel.”

 

Begrudgingly, Baekhyun kneels on the hard floor, raising his ass up to meet Chanyeol’s face. He sheepishly whimpers in embarrassment. 

 

Once Baekhyun is in proper position, Chanyeol places his left hand on Baekhyun’s hips to keep him in place and he dips his right index finger inside Baekhyun’s asshole.

 

“A-ah!” Baekhyun exclaims, his hole tightening around Chanyeol as his nail disappears into the tight ring of muscle.

 

“Relax. I can’t prod it out if you do that,” he scolds, pushing his finger in deeper.

 

“I’m nnnhh trying…” Baekhyun struggles in keeping himself from moaning.

 

Chanyeol pushes his index finger up to the knuckles and it’s only then he feels something metallic at the tip of his digit, “I think I found it!” 

 

“Get it out, p-please!”

 

“Umm,” Chanyeol tries to wiggle his finger to hook the key, making Baekhyun groan, but he still can’t grasp it. “I’m going to add another, okay?”

 

Baekhyun just nods, eyes already half-lidded and penis already half-erect.

 

Chanyeol inserts his middle finger and tries to ignore the moan that escapes Baekhyun’s lips. This is a normal reaction, he tells himself. It’s physical. Probably.

 

“Y-you’re so tight, Baekhyun…” he says, voice lowering an octave, “I need to open you up a little…” Chanyeol gulps, the sounds Baekhyun are making are not helping him in his concentration. And to be honest, he’s not really sure whose benefit it is for when he shoved two fingers in.

 

He doesn’t wait for Baekhyun’s permission to scissor his fingers inside the pink hole. Baekhyun twitches at his action, “Haah…”

 

Chanyeol reaches in farther until he finds what he’s looking for, “Y-you’re ass is so deep, Baekhyun…” 

 

_ If you didn’t have a key shoved up your ass, I’d like to see how deep it can go. _

 

“F-fuck.” Baekhyun jerks.

 

“Don’t move,” Chanyeol warns, partly because he slowly takes the key outside and also the way Baekhyun arches his back makes him want to lick the curve of his spine. 

 

He’s pulling it when it becomes slippery and Chanyeol almost loses it but his reflexes make him enter his fingers back in a hard thrust, holding the key in an upward angle. 

 

“O-oh god!” Baekhyun jerks again, but this time he loses balance and falls on his stomach. 

 

“Am I hurting you?” Chanyeol stops in his tracks. Baekhyun uses his hands to kneel again. In the corner of Chanyeol’s eye, he can see Baekhyun’s cock already leaking. 

 

“N-no… Keep… Keep going…” he swears Baekhyun just pushed his ass back into Chanyeol’s fingers, but it’s probably his imagination. Besides, it won’t do both of them any good if his dick started to make the decisions.

Chanyeol licks his lips and ignores the blood pooling south. 

 

Baekhyun lewdly moans until he gets the key is out, producing a wet pop as it exits. It hits the floor with an resonant clang. 

 

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol checks Baekhyun’s expression to see if he’s given the older man relief.

 

Baekhyun, however, is hiding his face, and he’s silent for a while. Chanyeol wonders if he’s hurt Baekhyun or was this just the result of the uncomfortable situation that they’re both in.

 

“Y-yeah… b-but I think there’s still something inside. Can you put your fingers back in?”

 

Chanyeol pauses. He’s pretty sure he’s reached as far as he can go, so either there’s still something lodged up or…

 

A switch inside Chanyeol turns on. He licks his lips in anticipation of what Baekhyun is trying to get him to do. 

 

“Did you like my fingers in you, Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol teases, teeth playfully biting his ass cheek. 

 

“N-no, you asshole!” Chanyeol sniggers. “Fuck, just… p-please.”

 

“Are you sure?” He places his index finger on the entrance, massaging it in slow circles.

 

“Y-yes. Okay!” Baekhyun relinquishes any illusion of power he’s deluding himself with, “P-please put your fingers back in…. I’m so hard…”

 

“I’m gonna do something better than that,” Chanyeol whispers hotly over Baekhyun’s ear, “Spread your legs a little bit.”

 

Baekhyun obeys and Chanyeol places both of his palms on Baekhyun’s ass, squeezing the mounds of flesh before slapping them harshly.

 

“A-ah!” Baekhyun shrieks at the pain. Before he can react any more, he feels something wet touch his entrance. 

 

“Ch-Chanyeol!”

 

But Chanyeol doesn’t respond, and instead, laps his tongue on Baekhyun’s pink hole, swirling the muscle around. Baekhyun twitches yet again and Chanyeol takes this as his cue to slide his tongue in the tight ring of muscle. 

 

“Ohh my gooood…”

 

Chanyeol pulls away, “You taste so good, Baek.” He uses both of thumbs to spread Baekhyun’s plump ass, allowing himself to plant his face back into the crack. 

 

“Chanyeol! fuuckkk,” Baekhyun moans, his hand traveling to his own swollen cock to pump himself. 

 

Baekhyun feels himself crying at all the pleasure he’s feeling, earning a husky snicker from Chanyeol. 

 

Chanyeol sucks his hole once last time before he comes back out for air. 

 

“You’re so hot, Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol kneels behind him, grinding his erection on Baekhyun’s ass, “You feel that? Fuck, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to fuck you.”

 

“Do it. Shit, just fucking do it,” Baekhyun groans, jerking himself off faster. 

 

“If they could see you now,” Chanyeol moans, teasing Baekhyun by rubbing the tip of his erection along the entrance, “Byun Baekhyun begging for Park Chanyeol’s cock.”

 

“Goddamit Chanyeol, are you gonna fuck me or--- ahh shit!” Chanyeol slides his hard dick in one swift thrust. 

 

“Aahhh, still so tight,” Chanyeol moans, throwing his head back in the ecstasy of fucking Baekhyun. 

 

“F-fuck. You’re so big…” Baekhyun pants, drool pooling on the floor, “I-I’m being torn open…”

 

He honestly didn’t expect that the nerd he had been tormenting was hiding something that long under his pants. If he had known, he probably wouldn’t have given Chanyeol such a hard time. Or maybe he still would have. Chanyeol always looked cute whenever he’s angry or frustrated-- with his eyebrows scrunched and lips forming a pout. 

 

Baekhyun’s definitely not going to bully him anymore. As long as he gets fucked like this all the time. He’s brought back to reality when he hears himself whimper as Chanyeol slides out again, the pushes himself slowly. 

 

Baekhyun’s breathing becomes uneven as Chanyeol wiggles his hips to find Baekhyun’s prostate. He lift’s Baekhyun’s uncuffed leg to angle himself better thrusting--- no,  _ attacking _ Baekhyun’s sweet spot

 

“T-there. Fuck me hard right there.” 

 

Baekhyun’s knees are already in so much pain from kneeling but he wants to ride this one out until he reaches his orgasm. 

 

“B-baek. How are you taking all of me?” The quick slapping of Chanyeol’s hips and Baekhyun’s ass reverberates through the empty locker room accompanied by the incoherent moans that leave Baekhyun’s lips with every hard thrust that Chanyeol delivers. 

 

“O-oh god. Sh-shiiiit. N-n-nna… hhaaaa...Fuck m-me,”

 

Baekhyun squeezes around Chanyeol as he hits his climax, making the latter violently slam into him in erratic and rough movements. There’s a streak of his cum staining the tiled floors. He feels so sore and sensitive from his orgasm but Chanyeol is still hard and needy and extra hot inside his tender muscles. He fucks Baekhyun again and again and again until...

 

“Oh shit, Baekhyun!” Before Chanyeol could stop himself, he spurts hot cum inside Baekhyun. The sweat from his face drops to Baekhyun’s shivering spine as his eyes roll back in pleasure.

 

Baekhyun’s knees finally give in and he collapses to the ground. Chanyeol shortly follows, his chest meeting Baekhyun’s back and feeling his unsteady breathing.

 

Once they’ve both calmed down, Chanyeol pushes himself off using his hands and then grabs the key that lays forgotten on the floor. He uncuffs Baekhyun’s leg and supports the smaller man in getting himself into a sitting position. Baekhyun tries to regain his strength, his hand rubbing his ankles.

 

Just then, Chanyeol’s phone lights up to reveal a message from Sehun.

 

“Is that me on your phone?” Baekhyun squints at the wallpaper. It’s a picture of Baekhyun wearing his football uniform, the name BYUN and number 04 in huge letters are written across the back.

 

Chanyeol just grins and places a kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

 

Baekhyun covers his mouth in surprise and refuses to meet Chanyeol’s eyes, a blush forming in his cheeks, “You’re lucky you’re cute…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of reaction is appreciated.


End file.
